From Oridnary Life to Extraordinary Strife
by StoryMaker the Echidna
Summary: I'm never going to finish this story...oh well! In a weird alternate universe that's Pokemon-based with SatAM mixed in, Ash's pal Brock moves to Robotropolis...and then, Ash finds a mysterious computer. DUN DUN DUNNN! It has fantasy Pokemon violence, hence the rating. Since it's kind of old, it's badly written. So badly written, I find it pretty hilarious! Give it a try, mate!
1. Chapter 1

_Somehow, you've stumbled upon _From Ordinary Change to Extraordinary Strife, _the first book in my a series, _Chronicles of Rokhius. _As you might be able to predict, this story takes place in Rokhius. What you might not guess is that Rokhius is an alternate reality of my own creation based on the Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog universes. The characters are mostly based on Pokemon guys, but the plotline and concepts are influenced by Sonic stuff._

_Taking place in a very unique and different universe, this story clearly does not have a firm grip on either Sonic or Pokemon, and has all sorts of outrageous stuff from my own imagination. Many parts of the plotline are very unique. Most of all, though, the characters are DIFFERENT. Even though their names and appearances are those of pre-existing characters, you'll realize pretty quickly that they _aren't _the same characters you all know and love (or hate). For example, Ash is not as dumb, James is Brock's friend, and Misty is a mysterious character indeed. For the rest of the ins-and-outs of this universe, you'll have to read on._

_You might think this story is great, but you might think it's too farfetched and dumb. You might become its biggest fan, or you could announce it to be public enemy #1. Who knows? But if you have some free time, maybe you'll want to try a little bit of it out and see if it agrees with you._

_Oh, yeah, I fused the Prologue with Chapter 1 'cause the Prologue is so short. And some movesets might *gasp* NOT REFLECT GENERATION V STANDARDS! NOOOO!_

**From Ordinary Life to Extraordinary Strife**

**by StoryMaker**

**Book 1 of the Chronicles of Rokhius**

**Prologue**

The walls of the throne room were pure black steel, and the entire place was lightless...and it felt pretty lifeless. That room could give anyone an insecure feeling - not only because of its dark appearance, but also because of the man who was sitting in the boxy chair near the back of it. Dr. Robovonni.

In the corner of the room a teenage girl who always seemed to have a defiant expression stood. Her right arm and left leg were robotic.

Robovonni spoke. "So, Misty..." His tone became angry. "What did you do to that rebellious bit of hardware?"

Misty felt angry. She hardly felt that refusing to answer 2+2 was "rebellious". And she felt upset. She swallowed bile mixed with tears. "I told a Robospearow to throw him in a river," Misty said, trying to restrain her feelings from her tone of voice.

"Well," Dr. Robovonni said. He paused. "I would prefer throwing the scoundrel in a pit of molten lava," he continued, "but this will do."

_Especially since there are no pits of molten lava around here, _Misty thought angrily. She was careful to hide her true feelings, but she couldn't help but worry that soon, Robovonni would find out what she really did...

**Chapter 1**

"Pika?" A little yellow rodent crawled out of a small hole in the ground and looked around. Electricity crackled cautiously in the Pikachu's cheeks as he scanned the area, but sure enough, he was the only one there. No person or Pokemon in sight. He picked a little Pecha berry off the ground and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully. A long time ago, he would've grinned at eating just a bite of Pecha. It was his very favorite fruit! But now, things were different. He was really angry and sad. What had those...those mean villians done to his trainer? He narrowed his eyes, but then relaxed them and cried. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, which crackled with pathetic electric bursts. "Pika-chu...pi-ka-chuuu..." He started to wail.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu stopped. He looked upward. The shadow of a metal bird passed overhead. It was carrying a small brown sack...which he promptly dropped on Pikachu's head.

Pikachu yelped. That hurt! That must mean something hard was in it, Pikachu discovered. Curious, he slipped a paw into the sack, felt around, and pulled out a strange, small object.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said dreamily, his eyes brightening in curiousity. The thing in his hands looked a bit like a chunky steel calculator, but it lacked number buttons. Instead it had a speaker, a small dial, and a few holes that composed what seemed to be a microphone. Cocking his head, the yellow mouse Pokemon turned the dial.

* * *

Ash felt a little nervous. He stood in front of the intimidating iron gate. The marketing blurbs that decorated posters on the sides of it comforted him a little. "The City of Dreams!" one said. "Great Job Opportunities - Not to Mention Opportunities for Family Time!" another said. He tried to ignore the strangely uneasy feelings which plagued him. He needed to see his friend, Brock.

He didn't really know what he was supposed to do, so he knocked on the door.

"Blurp!" Screens all over the door sprang to life, glowing green. Then, a voice sounded. "What is it that you want?" it said. "Make it quick, I'm busy."

Ash felt very nervous now. He gulped down his fear and said, "Well, I have a friend who moved here...named Brock...I was...I was...wondering if I could visit him, or at least see what's happening."

"Err.." the voice said. It seemed to be a bit unsure. "Oh, well, you can't visit him right now," it said. "Well, actually, you will probably never be able to visit him."

"Why not?" Ash whined sadly.

"Uh, he's busy," the voice said unconvincingly.

"But surely he's not busy _all _the time! Why can't I see him?"

"That information is classified," the voice said.

"What?"

"That information is classified," the voice repeated.

"I'm his friend! What's so super-secret about why I can't visit him?"

"Why it's super-secret? That information is classified, too. Now go away."

Ash's head dropped. He accepted defeat and walked away. _"City of Dreams?" More like "City that Makes Me Want to Scream", _Ash thought.

Suddenly, a Pikachu walked up to him. Ash noticed something. The Pikachu had brown feet. That meant it was Brock's Pikachu!

(Yes, in this universe, Brock has a Pikachu. Ash doesn't. So there.)

"Oh! Hi Pikachu," Ash said, trying to sound friendly. "What are you doing away from Brock?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said cheerfully. He held up a small, calculator-like gizmo.

"Oh! What's this?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said enthusiastically. Ash assumed that meant "Find out!"

Ash picked it up. "How do I get it to work?"

"I'm already on," the computer said.

Ash jumped. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"How?" said a shocked Ash.

"Umm..." Afraid the truth would stress Ash out, the gadget said, "I have very advanced technology." And it wasn't exactly a lie - just not the whole truth.

"Wow!" said Ash. "Who made you?"

"Umm...some people who are really good at designing stuff," the gizmo said. And it was true...in one way.

"Wow!" Ash said again. "What can I use you for?"

"Well..." The computer did not really know what it could do in practical situations. "I guess you could use me to help with your homework. I can calculate stuff and sort information...and stuff." He felt sad he could now do so little.

"Yeah, you would probably be a great help! I will hold on to you!" He stuffed the computer in his backpack.

_I _hope_ I will be a great help, _the computer thought. _I don't want to be useless now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ash started to walk home when he noticed Pikachu was tailing him.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "Why don't you go home to Brock?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. "Pik-ikachu ka chu."

"I wish I could understand what you were saying," muttered Ash. He took out the computer. "You don't know why Pikachu isn't going home, do you?"

"Um...the door's locked," the computer said a little nervously.

Ash cocked his head, a little dissatisfied, but accepted the answer.

The computer mentally sighed, mostly of relief, but did not say anything. Ash put the computer in his backpack once more.

"Hum hum hum..." said Ash. He was reading. "La de dah..." His history book was boring. "Hmm hmm HM hmm hmm-a-dee hmm-a-de hmmmmeeee..." He had to hum to keep from dying of boredom. "Hm HM hm HM hm HM a hm HM! Hmmmmmmmm!" Ash fought a yawn. "Hm-pa-dee hm-pa-lee HMMMMM..." I bet you are dying of boredom too. Maybe I'll make something interesting happen.

"Maybe my computer will make this more interesting," Ash said to himself. He turned the dial on the inactive computer.

"Huh wha...?" the computer said. "Wha...what happened to me?"

"Um...you were off and I turned you on."

"Um...oh." The computer came to a sudden realization that he would be off a lot.

"I'm reading my history, but it's so _boring!_" Ash whined. "I wish I could make it more interesting."

"What part of history?"

"The Seventeen Battles of Regit and d'Noil," said Ash. "It is so _boring!_"

"Oh yeah...heard of that before." There was a pause. "You know, it's not really boring. It was bloody."

"I _know, _I _know,_" Ash complained, "but I just don't get it. This book is all facts, figures and a few short descriptions."

"You could, well, make it more interesting," the computer said. "Try to imagine it."

"Thanks," Ash said. He turned the dial again, turning the computer off.

Ash tried to imagine it, and it was a little less boring.

Suddenly, Ash heard muffled cries of "Pika pika!"

He turned his head. The noises were coming from outside the door. Cocking his head, Ash went to investigate, and saw Brock's Pikachu out the window.

"Pika pika!" the Electric Pokemon continued.

Supposing it wanted to come inside, Ash opened the door. He didn't ask his parents; they had let Pikachu roam the house before.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted. "Pik pa?" he said questioningly.

"What's that you want?" Ash asked.

"A, pika pa pika pi," Pikachu said, walking in the room where Ash was doing his homework earlier.

"Pikachu!" squealed Pikachu in delight. He hopped onto Ash's chair and picked up the small computer in his tiny hands. "Pika-chu!" said Pikachu happily as he turned the dial.

"Huh?" The computer said, not really in confusion. "Oh, Pikachu!"

"Pika-chu!" said Pikachu, closing his eyes in happiness.

"Nice to see you," the computer said.

Pikachu continued to say happy little phrases composed of the syllables of his name.

"Um...do you know each other?" Ash said.

"Oh!" The computer said, seeming to snap into the different conversation. "Oh, well...I like Pikachu." And it wasn't _really _a lie.

Ash cocked his head, rather confused, as Pikachu and the gizmo shared a friendly conversation that seemed to be composed entirely of affenctionate greetings. He had a funny feeling about this...but his "common sense" prevented him from putting his finger on it.

As the conversation tired, the computer said, "Listen, Pikachu, I don't know if you can stay..."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in horror. "Pikachu chau?" it asked sadly.

The computer was not a Pokemon whisperer or anything, but somehow he just understood. "Well...I don't know where you could go." There was a pause. "Ash," the computer asked, "can you take Pikachu in?"

"Huh?" Ash said.

"I mean, um...the place Brock is living doesn't exactly allow Pokemon, and I'm sure he'd be fine if we took Pikachu in."

"You know, maybe you're right." Ash's eyes wandered to the past. "You know, once some time ago, when me and Brock were talking, he said he was glad to have a friend who could take Pikachu in if he couldn't care for him himself...so I think it's fine."

He paused. "Okay, I read the history chapter!" Ash said, shutting the book. "Now I just have to do..." His face dropped. "Math, spelling, science _and _reading comprehension!" Ash said, screwing up his face.

_Boy, how I envy you,_the computer thought. _Your biggest troubles are so small_.

"Salamanders _aren't_ lizards?" Ash said, as if it was something amazing.

"Nope," the computer said. "They're amphibians. So are newts, frogs and toads."

"Wow," Ash said, his eyes widening a little. "They look _exactly _like lizards!"

"No they don't," the computer said, a bit annoyed. "They don't have scales - they have skin that they breathe through."

"You're pretty smart," Ash said.

"Not really," the computer said.

"Hey!" Ash said. "All done with my homework!" He slammed his test book shut and turned the homework-helping computer off.

"Whee-hoo!" he said, spinning in his swivel-chair. "Now I can train Squirtle - like I've wanted to all day!" He quickly pressed the button on Squirtle's Poke Ball.

The foot-tall creature popped out, greeting Ash with "Squirtle!" His head and limbs were a gorgeous pearly sky blue and his shell a well-polished brown.

"All right," Ash said, taking out a Poke_PRO_ Boppit Bag for physical and water attacks. "Try Tackle," the trainer demanded.

"Squirtle!" the Pokemon said, ready to comply. "_Squir-_TLE_!_" the water Pokemon said, running up to the punching bag and jumping on it, focusing his strength towards it. The bag sagged into itself, and only popped back up when Squirtle got off of it.

"Now, Water Gun!"

A strong wave of water burst from Squirtle's mouth, sending the bag tumbling. It nearly hit the computer. Ash moved the computer and told his Squirtle to be more careful.

"Wow, good!" Ash said. "You're a pro!"

"Squir-tle," Squirtle said, blushing.

"You would be even better if you had a partner," Ash sighed. "I'd just love a Pidgey, or even a Farfetch'd, or maybe even a Caterpie!"

Then, Ash shot a glance at Pikachu.

"Hey!" Ash said. "Maybe I could train _you _since Brock's not here!"

"Ahh..._Pi-ka!_" Pikachu said, seeming unenthusiastic about the deal.

"Okay, okay, if you don't want to, you don't have to," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, nodding.

Ash yawned. "It's almost time for bed. Goodnight, Squirtle."

"Squirtle," Squirtle said back as a ray of pink light pulled him into his Poke ball.

"Oh!" Ash said. "Pikachu, where will you sleep?"

"Pikachu api pikachu?" Pikachu said. "Do you have a spare Poke Ball?" he seemed to say.

"Let's look if I have a place for you. Ahah, a spare Poke Ball!" he said, picking up the half-red, half-white sphere. "Goodnight, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, seeming a little alarmed. "Pika-chu!" he continued, turning on the computer.

"Wha-wha-!" the computer said, blinking awake. "Wha...Pikachu, what is it?"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Training time?" the computer said.

"Pika pika!"

"Uh, Pikachu wants me to train him...is that OK?" the computer asked Ash.

"Well, go ahead in my opinion," Ash said. "Brock might not be too happy."

"I think it would be fine with him," the computer said quickly. "You can go off to bed."

"Um, OK." Ash paused. Then he went to bed.

But he didn't sleep. It was just...that computer...

He went back to the room he was in before.

"OK, Pikachu," the computer was saying. "I think we should work on Thunder Wave. The only problem is, I don't think Ash has any electrocuting bags...just water stuff for his Squirtle..." The gadget noticed Ash. "Woah, Ash! I thought you were going to bed!"

"I was, but..." he paused. "Wait, how would you know I only had water stuff? How would you even know I had a Squirtle?"

The computer's mind went blank. He felt nervous - and went a little cold.

Ash looked hard at the gadget. "You're hiding something."

_Indeed I am_, thought the computer. Emotions were racing.

"You have another identity," Ash said, "don't you?"

"Ash," the computer said, "I am your father."

"You - you - you are?" said Ash, eyes widening. "But wait...that's-"

The computer burst out in laughing.

"Wha - wha!" said Ash. "That was a joke!"

"It sure was," the cracked-up computer replied. "And boy, was it funny! Did you really fall for it?"

"Auugh!" Ash grumbled. "You - you -"

"Gotcha every time, didn't it?" the computer said. "You never thought it was funny, but boy, I always did!"

"Y-y-you..." Ash stammered. Was it true? "You're-"

The computer got solemn "Yes, Ash. Yes it's true. I'm Brock."

(And don't you utter "I KNEW IT!")

"But...how?" Ash asked, completely confused. "How did this happen?"

There was a sigh. "I guess I'll tell you the whole story."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brock breathed in. (Or at least it sounded like it - computers can't very well breathe in.) "Well, you know that me and my family moved to Robotropolis when my dad lost his job..."

"Uh-huh?" Ash said in a sort of way that seemed to be asking for more.

Brock sighed again. "Well, it was...oh, it's hard to say...right when we came in...well, first of all, the city was so dark. Everything was plated in black steel and it, and I was taking my Pikachu out of my Poke Ball so he could walk with me...you know, he's a little nervous about new places, so I wanted him to get used to it...and just when we came in, there was a voice on the loudspeaker...'All newcomers come to the Central Center...'"

"The Central Center?"

"I know. It is SO lame. But that's what it is. Now, anyway, it said 'All newcomers come to the Central Center, the short, black circular building in the center.' Me and my family were newcomers, so we all went there." Grumbling, he continued, "Biggest mistake I ever made in my life."

"Now, anyway..." Brock went on. There was a pause. "Would you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ash asked, confused.

"Just...stop...holding me like that," Brock said. "You're holding me like a phone."

"So?"

"Well, I just don't like it. Why can't you hold me normally?"

"Well, I'm sorry...I guess I sort of thought you _were _like a phone."

"Well, I'm not. This is really what I look like."

"Um, OK," said Ash. He sort of thought this might be the case before, but he wasn't really sure until now.

"Well, anyway...the head of the city - Robovonni, he's called - was there, and he said something like this...'Welcome, my friends, to Robotropolis. Here you will work for me. Might I know your names?' Boy, I had this terrible feeling of impending doom...at the time, I thought it was this funny feeling of impending doom, but I've learned it's not funny. We all said our names, and then...you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Holding me like that!"

"Well, I _like _holding you like a phone."

"Fine. Have it your way. But anyway...he told us each to step up to these platforms, and there were glass tubes above them. Oh, I sort of hate to talk about it...I really didn't like what happened there, but...I really want you to _know_. Now, anyway...he lowered the tubes, and I had to ask what he was doing, that Robovonni. He just told me it was an evaluation. What a big, fat liar. He lowered the tubes and...out of the top of the ceiling, came a ray...a horrible ray, blazing and bright, and...painful. It messed me up, my eyes hurt, and it went all over me. I shuddered madly."

"That's horrible, but...what was the point of the ray?"

"Oh, that's the worst part. As it came all over me, I started to change, and it was horrifying. I changed...from flesh to...metal."

"Metal?"

"Uh, yeah...yes. I got turned into a robot."

Ash got really wide-eyed. It sounded impossible...but Ash couldn't help but believe it.

"Pikachu...he escaped. You know, when I say Robovonni roboticized us, I don't really mean him. He had this personal servant or something...a girl who looked like she was partially robotic. She was going to roboticize Pikachu, but then Robovonni let him off the hook because he thought that a member of Pikachu's evolution family would be destructive...you know, Pichu often discharges accidentally, and Raichu becomes bloated with power...to his robots...his robots that used to be people and Pokemon. Pikachu didn't want to leave. He didn't want to abandon me. Robovonni had to make him. And then...once me and my family were roboticized, he told us to step down...and we did. Just like that. Robotically. And that's when I knew I lost it...I lost my free will. And soon, my thoughts started to slip away. I could still think, but my ability to do so became more minor, and it hurt to think about things. And then, Robovonni went right to work. For 14 days straight in a row, he put us to work, twenty-four hours a day, every day, doing his 'chores' for him...fulfilling his schemes and his plots to turn being after being into robot, creating his tools of destruction...doing _anything _he wanted. We had no choice or say in the matter - we were robots, and what our programming told us to do we did. He gave us enough oil to work, but that's not much...oh, we had to labor a lot. Oh, just to think of my achin' shakin' back..."

There was a pause.

"Then, after I had been in that dump for 13 days straight, I overheard 'my master', the stupid and hideous Robovonni, talking about plans to make some sort of 'thinking computer' out of one of us robots. On the 14th day, it happened. Robovonni summoned me and shut me down. The next time I was on, I felt very different. I _was _very different. I was smaller, with no limbs or features of any kind...I was in the state that you see me now. And then, I noticed something...I felt more free, like I had my free will back, and indeed I did. Then, for _some _reason (maybe just to check if I worked), Robovonni asked 'What is the answer to 2+2?' But as I think you already know, I hate the ugly man's guts, so I just said 'None of your business. Can't you figure it out yourself, or are you too dumb?' He flew into a rage and turned me off."

"The next time I was on, I was looking at the girl I mentioned earlier, I think her name was Misty...Robovonni's servant or slave, whichever she was, staring at me in the face. She said, 'OK, I was the one that gave you your free will back...I told Robovonni it was an accident...he ordered you destroyed, but will you please tell me if there is anyone you know that could find you and take care of you?'

And I said, 'Um...Pikachu?'

'The brown-footed one?'

'Yes.'

'OK. Take care of yourself. If Robovonni finds out you are alive, we both will be destroyed.'

The next thing I knew, I was in Pikachu's hands. I'm pretty sure you know what happens next."

Ash looked stunned. "That...that must have been terrible...that whole thing."

"Yeah."

"What should I do about it?"

"Well, I don't know what you could do. For now, just know it."

Ash yawned and stretched his arms. It was morning already. He hadn't gotten much sleep. That story Brock told him...and even worse, the fact that it was true...kept him up.

He rubbed the back off his neck and glanced at the clock. He'd gotten up early, even for himself, who was an early bird. Sometimes, that happens when you get a lot of sleep...on a few rare occasions, it happens when you get a small amount of sleep. Ash guessed it was one of those occasions.

He got ready quickly. His parents (who were not early birds) were still sleeping. There was still plenty of time. Suddenly, an idea struck Ash. He turned Brock on.

"Hey Brock!"

"Oh, hi Ash...what is it?"

"Can we do a Pokemon Battle?"

"A Pokemon Battle?"

"Yeah. Your Pikachu against my Squirtle!"

"Um...my Pikachu would probably kick your Squirtle's shell...Electric is strong against Water..."

"But I really like battling Pokemon!"

"OK...where's Pikachu?"

"Hmm...oh, here he is!" Ash took out Pikachu's Poke Ball and set it down. He then found Squirtle's Poke Ball. He threw it.

"Go! Squirtle!" The Pokemon came out.

"Go! Pikachu!" said Brock. There was a pause. "Think you can throw the Poke Ball for me?"

"OK!" Ash threw Pikachu's Poke Ball and nearly hit Brock with it.

"Aaay! Be more careful!" Brock scolded.

"Oh, well, let's continue the battle! Who's first?"

"Me," said Brock. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu seemed to be concentrating hard, and soon electiricity fizzled in his cheeks. The electricity became greater and greater, until it started to crackle across Pikachu's whole body. Just then, he released the power, and the bolt of energy smashed into Squirtle.

Squirtle moaned and rubbed his head. In a few seconds, he had staggered to his feet, but he looked like he was quite hurt.

Ash realized Squirtle was up against a tough opponent. "Withdraw," he decided. Squirtle quickly tucked away his limbs and head into his shell most of the way.

"Encore," Brock said. Pikachu immediately began clapping happily, and soon, a ball of power appeared between his paws. Soon, it turned into a faint white ray which arced into the sky and landed on Squirtle, making it look as if he was in a spotlight. Pikachu then began squeaking and chattering, and Squirtle looked almost as if he was in a trance. Then, the light vanished, but Squirtle continued to wear the same glazed expression.

"Well...OK then. Squirtle, Tackle!" But Squirtle did not Tackle. He simply ducked a little farther into his shell.

"Huh? Squirtle? Why aren't you obeying me? Hello?" Ash was confused.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," Brock said again. Squirtle's shell was flung into the air and hit the ground with a _THUD. _

"Squirtle? Squirtle?" Ash said. "Darn, I must've lost. Why didn't he obey me when I told him to Tackle?"

"Encore," Brock explained, "is a very compelling move. Normally, Pikachu cannot learn it, but my Pikachu is the son of Forrest's Togetic, so he sort of inherited the ability from him."

Ash nodded. He was well aware of Brock's brother, Forrest. He was a Pokemon Breeder. Forrest often bred his Pokemon with other Breeders' Pokemon. Pikachu's mother, Ash thought, must be George's Raichu, Gracie. Ash's Squirtle was the son of George's Croconaw, after all.

Brock sighed. "But now, Forrest seems so far away, and so does all of my family."

Ash remembered with a shudder that Brock's family were still working as robots in Robovonni's city.

"I'm _very _lucky," Brock said. "I wonder why I was saved and not any of them."

Ash then glanced at the clock. "Uh-oh! I hate to leave, but I need to go to school!" He sucked Squirtle back into his Poke Ball. "I'll have to take him to Nurse Joy when I'm done," Ash thought aloud. "'Bye!"

School was fun and exciting. Just kidding (of course). Ash was glad when school was out - he was ready to take Squirtle to Nurse Joy. The Nurse Joy in the nearest Pokemon Center was nice and helpful. The Nurse Joy in the second nearest Pokemon Center was mean and unhelpful. Nobody ever went to her.

Ash became rather disappointed when he actually went to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy wasn't there.

"Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy?" Ash called, but no one answered. However, someone did rush up.

"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry. Nurse Joy is no longer here. She moved," said the person (one of Nurse Joy's assistants). "I'm afraid you'll have to go to the Nurse Joy in the second nearest Pokemon Center."

"No fair!" said Ash. Then he paused. "Where did Nurse Joy leave to?"

"Oh, she moved to Robotropolis...say, why did a look of pure horror just come across your face, Ash?"

"Uh, nothing," said Ash. But it was something. As Brock's family had, Nurse Joy had fallen prey to Robovonni's scheme. Ash was horrified.

Then he sighed. _Off to the second nearest Nurse Joy I go, _he thought, his brain still struck with fear and agony. He hung his head as he walked a while away to the next Center.

Upon walking in, a crabby voice shouted, "Well? What is it now? Some random Pokemon got blasted into bits and I'm supposed to care, right?"

"Um...sort of. Not really 'blasted into bits', but too hurt to be able to battle."

"Yeah, yeah, big DIFFERENCE. So I'm supposed to magically heal your precious little Pokemon, right?"

"Well...in a nutshell, yeah..."

"Fine. Give the jerk to me already and I _might _consider healing it."

Ash complied.

"Well, since I'm in such a nice _mood _right now, I guess I'll restore you're little brat's pathetic health. Nurse Joy walked away and came back. "THERE! I healed the blue-skinned bozo already. Take him and DON'T COME BACK!"

Ash walked away sheepishly. Joy slammed the door behind him.

Then, Ash flopped down on his bottom onto the grass below. He couldn't believe it. Nurse Joy would never be back. He would have to go to the crabby Joy...for the rest of his life. And what if others fell for the same scheme? It felt as if the world was collapsing on him, as if nothing would ever be right again.

Suddenly, Ash noticed an Officer Jenny nearby. Well...it was worth a shot...

"Officer Jenny!" Ash shouted.

"What is it, Ash?" the Jenny said.

"Robotropolis, that city nearby...well, it's really a scam, and...the leader will turn anyone who comes there into a robot!"

Jenny laughed.

"It's not funny! It's true!" Ash cried. "They force everybody to work all day and all night! My friend went there, and-and he never would have gotten out if the leader - Robovonni, I think he's called - hadn't decided to do an experiment on him and this girl hadn't helped him, and..." Ash panted.

Officer Jenny was becoming concerned. The "turning-into-robots" part sounded, to be quite honest, positively preposterous, but child labor and experimenting on humans! My, this was serious! She didn't like to think this, but perhaps this was the job for not a mere officer but a spy!

On the other hand, Ash could just be playing a trick on her that she would be a fool to believe. Still, maybe she should tell someone.

"Thank you for telling me, Ash," Jenny said. "You did the right thing. Now, go home to your parents."

"OK, Ash said, still mopey about the horrible city.

Jenny watched closely to make sure Ash did not laugh out loud at her as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ash got home.

"How was school?" his mom asked.

"Boring," said Ash. "Like always."

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed Ash and hugged him, smooshing his face. She pecked Ash on the forehead.

Ash rubbed his head. "Uh, yeah Mom." He was just about to greet Brock, when he remembered..._homework_.

Then he stopped again. _Well_...Brock did say he could help Ash with homework...

He went upstairs again and picked up Brock.

"Hey, Brock!"

No response.

"Brock?"

No response.

"Brock?" he said, panic in his voice.

No response.

"NOOO! He's DEAD! And I didn't even get to say good-bye because of SCHOOL! WAAAAAAH! I HATE SCHOOL!" The last statement would've been true regardless of whether Brock was dead or alive.

Ash noticed Pikachu was giving him the "oh, seriously" look.

"Pikachu? Don't you care that your own trainer is dead?"

Pikachu extended his hand. Ash, presuming his intentions, gave him Brock.

Pikachu turned the dial and gave Brock back to Ash.

"Oh, _thank goodness!_" Ash said. "I thought you were dead, but you were just off! Hahaha! Silly me!"

"Um, okaaaay," said Brock.

"Anyway, will you help me with my homework?"

_Homework_

. _Oh so fun,_ Brock thought, but he decided to help anyway.

"Oh, great," Ash said. "Pokemon Biology."

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Brock said. "I think Pokemon Biology is fun."

"Yeah, well, maybe the reading isn't so bad, and I really like it when the teacher gets someone to bring in a real Pokemon, but the homework is impossible!"

"Yeah? What's your homework this time?"

"I have to interview a talented Pokemon trainer who beat me! Can you believe..." He looked at Brock.

"Well," Brock said. "What questions do you want to ask me?"

"Well..." Ash looked at the piece of paper with homework instructions. "What is your favorite Pokemon?"

"Um...I like a lot of Pokemon, but probably Pikachu," Brock said.

"Why?"

"Well...partially because my own Pikachu is very loving and loyal to me...really, I doubt the guy thinks he could live without me...on the other hand, so is my Croagunk, but he's (no offence) not as strong or bold. Plus, the way Pikachus are...they aren't as strong as other Pokemon, but still, no one really wants to mess with them...they deliever quite a shock, and have some useful moves! Plus, the way they live out in the forest, loyally protecting others in their group, and they're even smart enough to toast hard berries with a quick zap of electricity!"

"Woah, slow down! You're sure talking a lot, Brock!"

"You know, maybe on the other hand...I probably like Raichus more. I mean, they've got all the positive traits of a Pikachu, but bulked up and more powerful. I mean, they can faint an Indian Elephant!"

"You're still talking too fast!"

"Then again, I've never really _owned _a Raichu, so I can't be sure what they're like..."

"STOP!"

"What?"

"You're saying so much in so little time! Can't you just...I dunno, ease up a bit?"

"OK." And throughout the whole thing, Brock did not ease up one bit.

"Why do you have to talk so much?" an exasperated Ash said when they were finally finished.

"Well..." Brock paused and sighed lightly. "Well, maybe that's because that's all I can do. Talk."

"Oh." Ash began to understand.

Ash finally finished his homework.

"At _last!_" Ash said. Then he paused. "Say, what _did _happen to your Croagunk?"

"Well...I guess he got left behind. At Robotropolis. Boy, I'm beginning to feel sad for him."

A brief pause.

"You know, I'm _bored,_" Brock said.

"Say..." Ash said. "You know, do you think maybe you could come with me to Study Hall tomorrow? It's really boring."

"OK, if you think that'd be good!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The city of Robotropolis. Its radius was maybe up to 100 miles. The black, steel buildings there varied in height - some were rather short while others scraped the sky. In one of the very tallest buildings, the maniacal, tyrannical leader of Robotropolis sat, gazing at his most recent creation. He cackled madly.

"I never cease to astound myself, Misty!" Robovonni said, clearly overjoyed at his vile invention. "Can you think of anything more resourceful than taking spare parts from that imbecile and crafting them into the ultimate engine of disaster?"

Misty was not happy at all, however. She gazed on, a bit sorrowful, but mostly angry and unimpressed. However, she tried to hide her feelings. She took a look at Robovonni, looking scared. She feared the mad doctor would do to her what he had done to one of her arms and one of her legs - roboticization.

Then she turned to the robot in front of her and couldn't help but be a little angry. There was nothing special about the hunk of robotics before her. And to think, those same parts used to compose something...someone...so beautiful...

"It's marvelous!" Dr. Robovonni continued. "With a Blaster-Cannon gun on one arm and a...oh, it's so brilliant..._a roboticizer_ on the other, it's just...amazing! Don't you agree, Misty?"

"Yes, sir," Misty lied.

"_And _using Instant BeingSketch technology, it jots into its mind the appearance of everybody who is nearby it, and it traces over that 'mental sketch' when the beings move! It's wonderful..._wonderful! _I call it...TRACEY ROBOTICIZIT!"

_Brilliant name choice, _

Misty thought sarcastically, but she dare not use sarcasm aloud.

Ash walked down the busy halls of the school building, heading for his Study Hall classroom. He hoped it would be more fun now that Brock was there.

"You know the rules," the young teacher, Ms. Epanrefni, said. "Be quiet, do not disturb the study of others, feel free to help each other as long as you don't give away all of the answers, and..."

As Ash took out Brock, Ms. Epanrefni added, "And no video games, Ash!"

"Wha...? I don't have any video games!" Ash said, stunned.

"Then what do you call _that?_" she said, pointing to Brock.

Ash's eyes widened a bit. "This isn't a video game! This is..." He didn't think he should say that it was Brock because the teacher would never believe that. "This is my homework-helper computer! It helps me with my homework, kind of like a friend!"

"Show me," the teacher insisted.

"Er..." Ash turned Brock on.

"Ah...oog...is this your study hall, Ash?" Brock said, seeming to gradually be gaining consciousness.

"Yep," Ash said.

"What exactly does this machine do, Ash?" asked the teacher.

"Er, it talks," Ash said. "It tells you stuff."

"Say, isn't that your study hall teacher, Ash?" Brock asked. "Didn't you say her name was Ms. Epanrefmi?"

"Epanrefni...wait, how did that machine _know _that?" the teacher asked, confused and amazed.

"Um...sophisticated techonology," Ash explained.

"Wow! Where did you get that?"

"Uhhhhh...a Pikachu gave it to me."

"A Pikachu?"

"Yeah."

"My, that is very interesting!" Ms. Epanrefni said. "What exactly does that machine know?"

"Well, what I've learned," Brock said.

The teacher's eyes widened. "An intelligent computer that can learn, comprehend, and speak intelligently! That is ahead of today's technology!"

"Uh, yeah," said Ash, said Ash, taking out a notebook. "Could you not bug me?"

"If you insist." The teacher left, leaving Ash be.

"What did you say to that teacher?" Brock whispered.

"Um, she thought you were a video game, so I was showing her that you weren't."

Brock laughed. "I don't look like a video game!"

"SHHH! Not too loud!" Ash said. "Now could you help me with this assignment?"

Ash didn't notice that Dawn, another kid, was eyeing Brock...

Study Hall was over. Kids streamed out of the classroom.

Suddenly, Dawn rushed over to Ash. "Hey, that homework-helper video game thingy you have? Can I borrow it?"

"No," said Ash. "And it's not a video game."

"Don't be so mean!" Dawn whined. "I just want to _borrow _it. Just for a _little _bit."

Ash didn't trust Dawn. Once, just because she whined for it all day, he loaned her his Pokemon Handbook. She threw it away the very same day. He _definitely_ did not trust Dawn with his best friend.

"Dawn, please no!" said Ash. "Remember what you did to my Pokemon Handbook?"

"Well, it was lame!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, well, it was mine," said Ash. "You had no right to do that."

"Oh, you're a bully!" Dawn stalked off...but then she had an idea.

"So, as we can all plainly see, the yak-yak-yak of the blah-blah-blah is blah-yak-squared..."

Ash tried to keep from yawning. Arithmetic was _boring!_ He was just glad this was his last class of the day.

Meanwhile, Dawn was thinking...how could she, uh, get what SHOULD be hers?

"Blah-blah-blah-blah-yakkity-yak-blah-de-blah plus two minus four..."

Ash's backpack was just under his chair! It couldn't be too hard...

"Blah-plus-yak-squared-yak-equals-blah-yak-YAK..."

Dawn put her leg through Ash's legs and touched his backpack. Thankfully, Ash was almost asleep...this would be pretty easy! And his legs were wide open...

A soft noise was made, but no one payed attention as the backpack was dragged towards Dawn...

Quickly, she opened the backpack, found what she was looking for, and snatched it. The whole class was bored to half-asleep-ness and the teacher was staring at the chalkboard. Dawn shoved the backpack to its previous position and stuffed the object into her own backpack. She felt an evil grin seep across her face.

Ash was back home! Finally!

"Welcome home, honey!" his mom said, grabbing him, squeezing him, and setting him down. "By the way, what is this Pikachu doing in the house?"

"Oh...uh...Robotropolis doesn't allow Pikachus, so Brock let me keep his Pikachu."

"That's nice, honey," said his mom. "How about you invite Brock over some time?"

"I...uh...uhhhh..." Ash was not sure how to answer that. Should he just say the truth? His mom wouldn't believe him, of course...well, maybe if Brock told her...it was just possible...

He opened his backpack and...wait, where did he put Brock? He was sure that he had put him in this pocket...

Suddenly, panic filled his whole mind. Brock was gone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn skipped home to her mansion.

"Did-de-du, Du-de-did, I tricked a sleepy kid!" she sung. She tried to push open the bright-red double-doors of her house...but they were locked.

"Hey! HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" she yelled, banging on the door.

She noticed a sign: PULL.

She pulled. Her hair.

"OW! That HURT! These lame instructions! The door STILL isn't open!"

Then, the butler came. "Uh, madame, let me get it."

"ABOUT TIME!" screeched the brat, stomping into her house.

"How was school today, honey?" said her heavily make-upped mom.

"It was fine," said Dawn, instantly sweetifying. "And they gave me a prize!"

She took out Brock.

"OoooOoooOoo! Wonderful, deary! But it's a little plain, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I'll paint it BRIGHT PINK!"

"OoooOoooOoo! Wonderful, deary! I would hug you, but I don't want to ruin my outfit - it's off to the ladies' club I go! Toodle-oo!"

An evil grin once again swept across Dawn's face. "Ooo-hoo-hoo...he-ha-ha...BWAH HA HA!"

The butler looked at her.

"That's nice, dear," said her mother, stepping into her limousine.

"Goodbye, dearest mother!" said Dawn, giving a cheap and sappy smile.

"Now, I must do my homework...but thankfully, I will get all the answers from this trinket!" Dawn said. "But first, I need some hot-pink paint."

She stepped into her room and set Brock down. Then, she went back downstairs and said, "WHERE'S SOME PINK PAINT?"

"No need to yell," said her butler.

"BUT I WANT TO YELL!" she yelled even louder.

"Here's some," said the butler, giving her paint of a pale, piggy color.

"TOO PALE!"

He gave her some almost-red pink paint.

"TOO RED!"

He gave her some hot-pink paint.

"JUST RIGHT!" she yelled. "THANK YOU! BUT DON'T EXPECT A TIP!" She marched upstairs.

"Now to paint this machine!" she said in a sugar-sweet tone.

She dumped a big, chunky paintbrush into the paint. When she lifted it up, it was sopping with paint and drizzling pink all over.

Oh, well. The maids would get that, so she didn't care.

_Shplorphishlur! _

The spreaded the great amount of paint all over Brock's silver surface, and accidentally turned his dial, turning him on.

"Hey, Ash, wha...where are you? Augh! I can't see! Where am I?"

Dawn wasn't paying much attention. "Shut up," she muttered.

"Wait...who are you? Help!"

"Your lord and master!" Dawn croaked.

"Robovonni? Wait, you sound like a girl...why is hot pink everywhere?"

"I AM a girl, and hot pink is everywhere because I WANT it to be! Now, you will tell me the correct answers for every quiz, period! Understand?"

"I understand and I'm not doing it! Take me back to Ash and get all this hot pink off of me!"

"NO! You are a stupid computer! You don't even obey what anyone says! I wish I got a GOOD computer!"

"Wish what you want, bub. Just get this pink off of me!"

Ash was in a panic. Then he thought...was it possible...that Dawn went too far?

He doubted it, but he had to do something. The mansion wasn't far away. It was his only hope.

"Pikachu?" he called. Brock's Pokemon bounded to his side.

"Pi Ka?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, I think your trainer is in trouble."

"Pika!"

"And we're going to go rescue him!"

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu said anxiously.

"HEY, MOM?"

"What is it?"

"I THINK DAWN STOLE SOMETHING THAT BELONGED TO ME!"

"Oh, dear."

"COULD I GO TO HER HOUSE AND GET IT?"

"Don't yell and yes."

"Could you drive me there?"

"I can't hear you and no. Our car broke down yesterday. Sorry."

There was only one chance remaining...

Ash went into his yard and got on his bike. He pedaled off, but then stopped, realizing how slow he was going. He sighed, but then he suddenly had an idea. He got a piece of string, tied it to his bike and called Pikachu to his side. He then tied the other end of the string to Pikachu's tail.

Ash breathed in. "Well, Pikachu, I'm...well, my bicycle's not very fast, so I might need some help going fast enough..."

Pikachy didn't need another word. "Pika..." Pikachu's little feet whipped into high-speed mode. The bicycle was off!

They reached Dawn's mansion. "Pikachu! Stop!"

_Fwing!_

The sudden stop made the bike fly upward.

"AUGH!" Ash screamed. He jumped off his bike...but then realized that his bicycle was about to crush Brock's Pikachu!

Ash flinched, prepared for the worst...but then realized that Pikachu was creating a forcefield, keeping the bike from falling onto him!

Ash grabbed his bike and kicked up the kickstand. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

Ash couldn't understand what he was saying, so he just walked up to the door and looked for a doorbell. Upon finding it, he ringed it. The butler answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"Ash, from Dawn's school. I need to discuss something with her."

"OK then, come in."

Ash did. "You'd better stay behind for now, Pikachu," he said. "I'll call you if I need you."

"DAWN!" Ash yelled.

"Don't yell!" Dawn said, leaving her room and going to where Ash stood. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I want to get my homework-helper computer back!"

Dawn's mouth fell open. "How did you know...!"

"A lucky hunch," said Ash. "It's not yours. Give it back."

"Well...well...I didn't want it anyway!" said Dawn. "F...f...fine!"

But Dawn wasn't so sure. "Then again...no. Beat me in a Pokemon Battle and you can have it!"

"Since when did you battle Pokemon?"

"Since last week! You're not very smart."

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Ash. "It's not yours and you should give it back!"

Dawn stuck her nose up into the air. "No. Sorry."

"But...oh..." Ash sighed. "I'll beat you in a dumb battle. But I'm taking my machine back even if I lose."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"Whatever," said Dawn. "Fine. Have it your way. But my butler here is going to make it real hard for you to get your computer back, especially if you lose! Isn't that right?"

"Uh...yes..." the butler stammered.

"But she _stole _my computer," Ash said.

"Can't...disobey...master..."

Ash sighed.

"Fine! We'll battle," said Ash.

"Good," Dawn said. She threw a Poke Ball. "Delcatty!"

"Squirtle!" Ash said, throwing his Poke Ball.

"Delcatty! DoubleSlap!"

"Delcat!" Delcatty said, lifting up a paw and slapping Squirtle harshly three times in a row. Squirtle lost his balance and fell over. Dawn laughed.

"Squirtle! Bite!"

Squirtle quickly got up and instantly bit Delcatty very hard on the ear. Delcatty shrieked, so pained that she paused for a minute, trying to lick her large ear with her short tongue.

"Squirtle! Water Gun!"

Squirtle spit a stream of water, aiming it towards Delcatty. Splash! It hit her dead-on.

"Delcatty! Attract!"

Delcatty looked at Squirtle sweetly. She showed him her pretty tail, flicking it quickly from side to side flirtaciously. She cocked her head cutely and batted her eyelashes.

"Squirtle..." Delcatty did look quite pretty, now that he thought about it.

"Do Water Gun again!"

But Squirtle did not feel so enthusiastic about that...Delcatty, well, just looked so nice...

"Squirtle! Stop looking at Delcatty romantically and do Water Gun!" Ash said, very annoyed.

Dawn cackled. "It's no use! Your Squirtle is head-over-heels...and in a minute, in more ways than one! Delcatty, won't you do DoubleSlap again?"

"Squirtle?" Squirtle said, realizing he was about to be slapped. "Squirtle!" he yelled, jumping aside as Delcatty's paw reached to slap him.

"Argh! No dodging!" Dawn yelled.

"Argh! YES dodging," Ash said. "Squirtle, Tail Whip!"

Squirtle did not want to use a deceptive move on gorgeous Delcatty, but it wasn't really an attack, anyway, so he went ahead, showing Delcatty his big, blue tail and wagging it back and forth cutely.

Squirtle did look pretty harmless, now that she thought about it...

"Delcatty! Do Icy Wind!"

Delcatty complied. A twinge of light-blue seemed to cover her body all over, and she blew out a fast-flowing stream of frigid air.

"_Brrrrr-_tle!" Squirtle said, though he did not feel especially hurt.

"Squirtle, Bite!"

Delcatty still looked rather gorgeous...

"Squirtle!" said Ash in frustration. She bent down and whispered to Squirtle. "Squirtle, if you disobey me and don't attack Delcatty, Brock is in big trouble!"

"Squirtle?" said Squirtle. His trainer could just be saying things to make him obey him, but he couldn't take that chance.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle yowled. Delcatty wasn't afraid; it was just a cute little Squirtle, what could it...

"DELYOWL!" Delcatty felt something clamp down hard on her tail. It seemed to hurt even more now that Delcatty had let her guard down. "Deldeldeldeldeldeldeldel!" Delcatty said, though it sounded like "Owowowowowowowowow!" to Squirtle.

"Deldelcatcatcattydeldel," she continued, though it sounded like "Okayokayyouwinyouwon" to Squirtle.

"You can't let this happen to you, Delcatty!" Dawn shouted. "Retaliate! Do some super-attack!"

But Delcatty was busy trying to reach her tail with her tongue.

"Hey, girl, are you OK?" said Squirtle in Squirtlish.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Delcatty spluttered. "I'm just fine, thank you! And I don't need help from a little Squirtle!"

"Are you sure you don't want some water to put on your tail?" Squirtle said.

"I said I'm fine!" said Delcatty. "Now, how about you go take a hike?"

Squirtle's feelings were hurt. He popped back into his shell.

"Squirtle, don't give up now!" said Ash.

"Yes! DO give up now," Dawn said menacingly. "Now, Delcatty, do Water Pulse!"

Delcatty's ruff of thick purple fur glowed ocean blue, and a ball of water zoomed towards Squirtle. But since Squirtle was in his shell, it didn't do much good.

"Squirtle, fight for me!" Ash insisted. "Come on out of your shell! We really need to save Brock!"

Squirtle reluctantly began to inch out of his shell.

"Now, Water Gun!"

Squirtle complied. Delcatty, still trying to lick her tail, was surprised. Combine that with the fact that she still didn't see Squirtle as much of a threat and, well, the sudden shock made Delcatty flop down.

"Wow, Squirtle! We won!" Ash said happily.

But Squirtle did not feel so good. Delcatty really looked hurt! The shelled Pokemon walked up to the cat-like Pokemon.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK?"

"Fine," mumbled Delcatty.

"Well, if you need any help, drop me a line, OK girlie?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Hey, I'll catch you around," Squirtle said. "Take care of yourself." He patted Delcatty's furry head.

Delcatty wanted to say "AUGH! IT TOUCHED ME!", but instead she just said. "Mmmmmmmm..."

"Now, give us back Brock - I-I mean the homework-helper computer!" Ash stammered.

"No!"

"But you PROMISED!"

"Butlerrrr! Sick Destroyer on him!"

"De...de...de..._Destroyer?_" the butler stammered. "My all-powerful Pokemon? A Pokemon that I have previously only used in threats because its immense strength can destroy anything?"

"DO IT!"

Ash was ready for the very worse. The butler threw a Poke Ball and...

"Magi-karp-karp-magi-karp!"

"WHAT?" screamed Dawn. "YOUR ALL-POWERFUL DESTROYER IS A _MAGIKARP?_"

"He-he-he's pretty tough!" stammered the butler. "Especially for being at l-level 1!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" yowled the bratty kid. "Fine. Ash, go get your dumb computer thing. It's up in my room. Just make sure to not get everything dirty."

Ash recalled Squirtle and walked up the stairs, happy that he saved his friend. But when he went to Dawn's room, he couldn't see Brock. The whole room was sickingly pink. He didn't see a glint of silver anywhere.

Just then, something caught his eye. He examined it, and...it looked kind of like Brock, but it was pink all over! But...the dial was there and everything...Ash turned the dial.

"Get this pink off me!" moaned the object in a familiar voice. "And I'm not going to help you cheat on your homework! Get me back to Ash and leave me alone!"

"Brock?"

"Ash?"

"Are...are you OK? Why are you all pink?"

"Beats me. I guess Dawn must've wanted to paint me. I can't see anything anymore. Otherwise, I guess I'm fine."

"Woah...I can't believe Dawn would steal you!" said Ash. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's a big brat."

"ARE YOU GETTING THINGS MESSED UP UP THERE!" shouted Dawn.

"I guess I should go," said Ash. He hurried downstairs and out the door.

"Pikachu chu?" said Pikachu, then, he walked up to Ash. He sniffed Brock. "Pika?" Under the painty smell, it smelled like his trainer.

"Pikachu? Is that you?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily. "Pikachu," he said, hugging his trainer close.

"Well, I guess everything turned out alright," said Ash. "We better head home."

"First...do you know how to get this paint off of me?"

A lightbulb appeared above Pikachu's head. (Not really, but you get what I mean.) Pikachu began to chisel pieces of pink paint off Brock. The fact that his tail was sharp enough to chip them off but not sharp enough to scratch Brock's surface helped.

"I can see again...thanks a million, Pikachu!"

They turned Brock off and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Officer Jenny approached the thick, black door of Robotropolis. She hoped Ash wasn't tricking her. Not seeing any doorbell, she pounded on the iron with her fist.

Suddenly, green screens appeared all about the door. They seemed to be processing information, but even while looking closely, Jenny could not tell what they were processing.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "What do you want?"

"I've heard things about this place that disturbs me," the police officer said. "Namely, forcing children to work and some sort of experimenting on humans to turn them into robots. It sounds silly, I know, but they trouble me all the same. Though these reports came from no reliable source, I would like to verify they aren't true - to be on the safe side."

There was a pause. "So, uh, what do you want?"

"I want information," Jenny said. "A tour of the city, perhaps." Officer Jenny was not too sure about what she was saying - what if she was captured? - but since only one kid doubted this city's integrity, she relaxed. Chances are, it was but a misunderstanding.

There was a long pause.

"But, surely you can't tour this whole city in one day - I mean, as you can see, it's_ very _large -"

"I know I can't, but can't I have _some _verification that these reports are false?"

Another very long pause.

Meanwhile, in the city's control tower...

Robovonni signed off from the communications computer.

"What should I tell this woman?" Robovonni fussed. "_Some_how, the truth has gotten out, despite our best efforts to restrain it!"

Misty was silent.

"Oh, why am I asking you?" Robovonni said, swiveling his chair back to the communications computer control. "Why would you know something I don't?" Robovonni turned the communications computer back on.

"Well, anyone can plainly see that these reports are blatant lies," Robovonni said. "Completely ficticious. Made up to scare people. You can't turn people into robots!" A false laugh sounded from his throat.

"The fact that you aren't giving me proof is just raising suspicions," a voice from the other end said, in a cautious but straightforward manner. "Please, give me some proof unless you want spies to infiltrate your city!"

"Oh, now you're treating me like a military enemy! Very well, then. I shall show you just how harmless this city really is."

Robovonni turned the computer off once more and turned to Misty. "Ready the transportation mobile! I will go down and meet this woman myself!" Then she looked at Misty. "But first, we must prepare via some minor deceptions." He clicked a button on his desk and a microphone popped out. "All robots, go into the Central Center, close the door, keep it closed, and stay in there until I tell you that you should come out!"

Immediately, the command sounded in the robotic minds of Nurse Joy, Brock's family, and several other families that Robovonni had roboticized. Mere seconds after that, Robovonni's deception was carried out by the will-lacking robots.

The door in front of Officer Jenny opened. Then, she saw a plump but handsome-faced man.

"Greetings, I am Robovonni, the leader of this city," the man said. "You may step in."

She did. And immediately, she coughed.

"This air is hard to breathe!" she choked. "It's so full of...pollution!"

"Nonsense, nonsense!" Robovonni said. "It's certainly not that bad."

"I guess," said Officer Jenny, taking a deep breath. "I mean, I can breathe it, but it sure does smell!"

"Oh, I guess this place is just a little dirty, but we'll clean it up in time!" Robovonni assured unassuringly.

"OK, OK..." Officer Jenny looked around, puzzed. "Where...where are all the houses?"

"Uh, some of these buildings are apartment buildings, see...they have an interesting style, I know, but...I like it that way."

"Umm, OK," said Officer Jenny. "Could I see one of your residents?"

Robovonni smiled. If he hadn't prepared for this, he would've been horrified, but he had the perfect trick. He was ready to call out the "resident" - actually, a strikingly realistic hologram that was being controlled by Misty. The actual residents were clustered inside a building and would not come out.

However, Robovonni neglected one detail.

Inside the Central Center, sensors buzzed. There was a living, non-robot human outside aside from Robovonni or Misty not far outside of the Central Center. A Robovonni-given impulse surged through there metallic bodies, telling them that they _needed _to roboticize that person. The bit of feelings and thoughts that these people had were telling them just the opposite, but that didn't matter. They couldn't do anything about what they did, and they couldn't fight the impulse.

However, there was a problem. They were commanded to not go outside or open the door...but in order to roboticize the person, they had to, didn't they? They wished that this would just make the command go away, but no. Robovonni had given them orders, so their computerized brains had to find a solution.

One of Brock's brothers, CJ, had unwillingly found the answer to the problem. He threw up a Poke Ball and a non-robotic Hitmonchan came out.

"Hitmonchan!" it said, ready to obey its master's orders.

"Hitmonchan," moaned its robotic trainer, "punch the wall until you break through."

"Hitmon-hitmon!" the Pokemon said. It began to rapidly fire punch after punch at the wall. It used many different punches in a rapid flurry, until...

Officer Jenny was just talking to the resident about various things. Suddenly, she heard a "Hitmon-hitmon!" The Hitmonchan had just broken through.

CJ dreaded to say this, but he couldn't help it. "Grab her and take her away to the roboticizer."

"Wh-what?" Officer Jenny said, puzzled and somewhat horrified. The Hitmonchan's puffy red gloves grabbed Jenny by the arm and started to drag her away.

Robovonni just realized his error. Now, it was possible that the truth would be not just revealed but verifiable.

Jenny's mind raced. This was almost too bad to be true.

She could see one option remaining.

She hurled a Poke Ball. "Blastoise!"

The Blaistoise that came out was not a typical Blastoise. Its skin was purple, and its shell was green. It raised its cannons, ready to attack. Everyone around thought it was unusual for an Officer Jenny to have a Blastoise. Normally, they just have Growlithes.

"Shoot the Hitmonchan with Hydro Pump!" she commanded. The Blastoise's cannons grew a bit, and then they shot a thick blast of heavy water straight into Hitmonchan's face. Not only did he lose his grip on the Jenny, but he nearly fell over.

CJ had no choice but to engage in a Pokemon battle.

"ThunderPunch," he demanded robotically. Hitmonchan charged up his glove-like fist with lightning power until it glowed yellow. Then, he struck Officer Jenny's Blastoise and released the electric energy at the same time, causing bolts of blue lightning to emerge from his fist and hit Blastoise.

Officer Jenny was shocked. A robot was training this Hitmonchan?

Blastoise doubled over in pain, but knew he had to keep up the fight.

"Flash Cannon!" his trainer demanded, and he starting charging power right away. White energy glowed within Blastoise's cannons, and then it shot out rapidly. It hit Hitmonchan right on, causing a brilliant red light on impact and knocking the fighting Pokemon over.

Hitmonchan rubbed his head and got up. "Use Revenge," CJ said. Hitmonchan's eyes glowed a furious red, and it slapped Blastoise on the head with a fierce punch.

Though Blastoise was strong, this mysterious robot's Hitmonchan was as well. Officer Jenny decided to tell Blastoise to use Protect. Blastoise popped its limbs into its shell and a forcefield formed around it. Seconds later, however, Hitmonchan did Feint on command, and with a brilliant sparkle and a punch, the forcefield was gone, and the shell knocked over. Blastoise launched a Flash Cannon, but Hitmonchan executed a Hi Jump Kick, running up to the Blastoise and jumping high while pointing its sharp knee towards the water-dweller.

Blastoise was ready to retaliate the minute his trainer said, "Toxic!" He felt an excessively strong poison pump up from its inner cannon mechanism to the surface of the cannons. They formed into huge toxic balls, and the gooey purple blobs zoomed into Hitmonchan's face.

The fighter's face and part of his body were dripping with the totally toxic goo. Instantly, the effects of it surged into his brain, and he was badly poisoned. Despite having only a little conscious thought, CJ was very worried about his Pokemon, especially since there was probably no Pokemon Center in Robotropolis.

However, he had no choice but to keep up the fight. "Hi Jump Kick!" Despite feeling very weak thanks to the poison, Hitmonchan complied, running towards Blastoise, jumping, and hitting him hard with his knee.

Though in pain from Hitmonchan's many attacks, Blastoise had high defense and was ready to keep up the battling.

"Flash Cannon!" yelled Officer Jenny. Another blazing white ray zoomed like a bullet from Blastoise's cannon into Hitmonchan's face. Hitmonchan was dreading this battle terribly, and he felt the effects of the poison even more. He would prefer to faint than to go on.

CJ felt bad for Hitmonchan, and would've happily swapped him out for another Pokemon. If he had another Pokemon.

Officer Jenny, meanwhile, was not sure what to do. Though she almost had Hitmonchan beat, she didn't know how to escape this strange and terrible place. Then, she realized she could just walk out of the still-open door.

Or maybe she couldn't.

Before she could step outside, the door closed.

Then, she turned to Robovonni.

"You really do turn people into robots and make them work for you, don't you?" she said softly.

"How did you guess?" said Robovonni with a grin.

CJ had a desire to leave, but...he couldn't.

"You twisted fiend!" said Officer Jenny. "I hate you!"

"_Oh, _I am so _worried!_" Robovonni said sarcastically. He threw a Poke Ball, and a Persian came out.

"Persian, hit the oh-so-frightening lady with Thunderbolt," he said. A beam made of electric power zoomed straight towartds Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny was not only pained but paralyzed. She fell to the ground like a rock.

Blastoise was angry. He got on his hands and knees and shot a powerful Hydro Pump from his cannons into Persian's face. The classy cat sputtered, coughed and spat out water.

"Look what you've done to my Persian!" said Robovonni. "Naughty, naughty, naughty. Looks like someone's going to have to teach you some manners!" He looked at the robots in the Central Center. "Battle him!"

The robots starting throwing Poke Balls and calling out names robotically.

"Magby!"

"Togetic!"

"Eevee!"

"Elekid!"

Blastoise felt outnumbered, and for a good reason.

"ThunderShock," commanded the Elekid's trainer, one of Brock's younger sisters.

"Elekid!" the Baby Pokemon shouted, tossing small bolts of electricity from his hands. After battling a rather tough Hitmonchan, the worn-down Blastoise was not exactly enthusiastic about this battle. As Blastoise attempted to recover from the shock, he was hit with a Sand-Attack from an Eevee. As he was trying to get the sand out of his eyes, he was attacked by a flurry of leaves covered in a magical aura conjured up by Togetic.

Blastoise was worn out, but he knew he had to help his trainer. Unfortunately for him, all of the Pokemon felt just as loyal. Suddenly, thick and disgusting smog floated out from the Magby's mouth and the coals in his head. As the thick, yucky substance reached Blastoise, he not only was hurt by traces of acid but poisoned as well. Blastoise didn't feel he could take one more attack.

CJ could not help but be loyal to Robovonni. His Hitmonchan was recovering, so he told him to use Revenge. Soon, Blastoise fell down, unable to keep standing.

Robovonni felt so triumphant he cackled aloud. Then he shouted, "Come here, Tracey Roboticizit! I have a job for you!"

"Your wish is my commaaaand," said the robot.

"Please, could you roboticize this officer and her misfit shellfish?"

"Certainlyyyyyy, oh keeper of the spare tiiiiire," Tracey Roboticizit said. He pointed his roboticizer gun towards them and shot.

Officer Jenny and her Blastoise awoke - but only because of sharp surge of pain. Usually, sharp pains go away in less than a second, but not this one. It continued. And it felt really bad.

And it wasn't just pain. It was another feeling. To both of them, their bodies felt as though they were growing harder and harder. And their minds...they felt weirder and weirder. Their own thoughts felt more and more distant, less and less related to their bodies.

Finally, the process was completed. On that day, Officer Jenny #58 and her Shiny Blastoise were roboticized.

Robovonni told them to get up, and they did (though Jenny, still paralyzed, struggled to do so). No thought was involved.

Robovonni cackled once more. Then, he looked at CJ's Hitmonchan. "Tsk, tsk!" he said. "Your Hitmonchan seems to be significantly weakened, does it not? The creature is simply too weak in its fleshy state. Tracey, roboticize this one as well!"

_No! _CJ thought. Oh, how he wished that his Pokemon would not have the same fate as he, but wishes don't always come true. Robovonni put all his robots to work, and everyone in the city was miserable that day - except, of course, Robovonni, who could hardly be happier.

And Tracey. Well, he doesn't really have emotions, so he can't be miserable, you know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ash got home. "I'M HOME!" he yelled.

"That's nice, dear," said his Mom. "Say, when do you think you'll invite Brock over?"

Ash gulped. This was the moment of truth.

He took Brock out of his backpack.

"What's that, honey?" asked Ash's mother.

Ash turned Brock on. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Ketchum," the recently activated computer said.

"What is this?" Ash's mom said.

"I'm Brock," said Zawku-Keeky-Kookie...just kidding, Brock said that.

"Oh, Brock, hello!" said Ash's mom. "Hello. I don't really understand, is this some sort of phone?"

"No," said Brock. "This is what I really look like."

"Oh, my, how did that happen?"

Brock told her.

"Oh, my!" said Mrs. Ketchum. "That's an interesting story - quite shocking! And...very sad. My, I'm very sad that happened to you, Brock!"

Brock sighed. "Worst part is that my whole family is still in Robotropolis...working for Robovonni as robots."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Ash's mom sniffed. "Excuse me, I need to get some Kleenex!" The lady left.

"Say, Brock," Ash said, "I noticed earlier that Pikachu made a forcefield. How did he do that?"

"Do you know what technical machines are, Ash?"

"I think I've heard of them before, but I'm not sure."

"Well, they're more commonly known as TMs. They let Pokemon learn a move that they can't normally learn - in this case, Protect. Every TM doesn't work on every Pokemon, but they typically work on a lot. I myself didn't use a TM on Pikachu, but my brother Forrest used one on his Togetic, Pikachu's father, so he sort of inherited the ability to use it, if you know what I mean." Brock paused. "Have you ever heard of the legendary Mew?"

"Maybe, but...I don't think so."

"The Mew is a somewhat cat-like creature that is rarely seen - in fact, most people say it's just a mirage, or a legend. But it's said that it can utilize any TM in existance."

"Oh, yeah...I think I might've read about that once," said Ash.

"And it's powerful, too," said Brock. "You know, maybe you should get a TM for your Squirtle - they supply them in Pokemon shops."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that!" said Ash. "Hey, I might even get a good one and than I'll be able to beat you!"

Brock chuckled lightly. "Yes, perhaps you will. You know, I really am worrying about my Pokemon, Croagunk and Kabutops, who are stuck in Robotropolis, but there's not anything we can do about it."

But there was something someone else could do about it...

Deep beneath Robotropolis, a Rhydon was burrowing and humming to itself. Beside it, its comrade Onix was doing the same, minus the humming.

Rhydon stopped. "Onix, you think we should, you know, those Pokemon who belong to the...you know, rocky folks?"

"What about them?" grumbled the Onix. Rhydon was, like the rest of his species, not an idiot but certainly not very intelligent.

"Feed them? You know, like we've been doing?" It was true. Each day, Rhydon and Onix would stick their heads through the earth, knock the Poke Balls off the strange rock beings' belts, and give the Pokemon inside whatever food they could. They weren't exactly sure why they felt they needed to do that, but there was this will deep inside them. They knew these Pokemon couldn't get food if it wasn't for them, and anyway, they didn't have anything better to do aside from burrow and eat - and sometimes drink, but they didn't need to do that very often.

"Oh, Rhydon! We already fed them today! Even you should be able to remember that!"

"Ah, sure...but they might still be hungry, you know?"

"Yeah, they might," the Rock Snake Pokemon grumbled. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To do what you said, you genuine genius," Onix growled. "Let's_ go _already."

"Sure, let's."

But they noticed a few strange things.

1) Two Pokemon - a Hitmonchan and a Blastoise - were, like their owners, rocky-looking. And they were crazy and violent, prompting the two part-ground-part-rock Pokemon to put them back in their Poke Balls and shove them above ground and back on their trainers' belts before feeding them.

2) They noticed there were two rocky people they didn't recognize.

3) One of these new people had some strangely-colored Water Pokemon they hadn't seen before. However, another one of the people they didn't recognize had Pokemon they did recognize on his belt - specifically, a Kabutops and a Croagunk.

They decided to tell the said parties about this.

"Herumph, I wouldn't know how that would happen," Kabutops muttered. "By the way, why haven't you been feeding us for the past few days?"

"I give up," said Rhydon.

"_Because,_" Onix said, "we couldn't find you. Then, when this person showed up, we found you on his belt."

Croagunk started quivering. "Ooh, I had a bad thought. What if something happened - something happened - happened to our trainer - Brock, I mean - Brock - and so we got confiscated or sumthin' and - an' - put on someone - someone else's - belt - I mean, what if - that would be - what if - that would be ter - ter - _terrible!_"

"Oh, sheesh, shut up and calm down, Croagunk," Kabutops said. "I mean, I'm sure that...couldn't have...happened..." He didn't sound sure at all.

"Well, anyway," said Onix. He presented a trash can to the two of them. "We were lucky enough to find this."

Kabutops tore the lid off with his claws, sniffed, and began rummaging through it. "Lucky?" groaned Kabutops between clenched teeth. Then he shook his head. "I don't believe this. I used to live in a nice, warm place with a great big lake to swim and hunt, but one day everything changed and I hardly know what's happening. I'm just sort of scrambling through life, trying to do the right things -" He shook his head. "Never mind." He continued digging through the garbage. "I hope Brock's OK," he muttered in a very soft voice.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch - er, Ash's house...

"Well, anyway..." Ash said. "I mean, I don't mean to probe, but...I'm curious...what exactly did you _do_...I mean, during those two weeks working for Robovonni?"

Brock sighed. "Well, we cleaned Robovonni's dirty city and stuff, for one thing. But we also made stuff for him - weird technology and the like. He would draw up blueprints and we'd to all the hard labor. Some of it was vehicles, but some things seemed to be...weapons...it was unusual...for one thing, we ran gun factories for him."

"Huh?"

"Weird laser gun things. I don't know why we were making weapons, I really don't! But we were," Brock said. "It was weird. We did lots of stuff. It was really hard work. We also fueled the city."

"With coal?"

"No. It was extremely weird. I can't give you a very good account of what exactly we did...I only worked in that department one or two times. But, from what I remember, some slaves would dig underground and come up with these weird glowing crystals, and then we'd melt them in a pot and pour them into jewel-shaped molds, and put them on this stand. And every once in a while, we would rub more crystals onto those jewels to power them up again." He paused. "It was just so weird."

Just then, Pikachu jumped up onto the table and gave a happy "Pika pika!"

"You're pretty good at cheering up people, Pikachu," Brock said, sounding as if he was smiling. Just then, Pikachu looked outdoors.

"Pika pika?" he asked.

"Yes, you have permission to go outside and play," said Brock. He trusted his Pikachu; he was very loyal and always came back.

"Pika pika!" said the Mouse Pokemon happily.

"Just don't dig up my Mom's garden," Ash said. "She'll be really mad!"

Pikachu scampered happily outside. Ah, fresh air! He scampered around everywhere. He dug a few holes and ate a few wild strawberries. Then, he looked both ways and rapidly scampered across the street. He repated this process, exploring, investigating and endeavoring all the way. He got caught in some pricker bushes for a while, but he got out. Ah, yes! The fresh air felt great! Pikachu stuffed a few blackberries from a nearby bush into his mouth and carried on exploring.

He had traveled a good way when he saw...The Scary City.

Pikachu was scared. He remembered when Master Brock and his family went to The Scary City...he shuddered. They got put into this machine, and they were hit by lightning, and they looked different, and then The Scary Person made him leave without even letting him say good-bye! The electric Pokemon was crying a little by now. He thought he would never see Master Brock again! Maybe he better leave. He was afraid of The Scary Person!

Meanwhile, underground Robotropolis...

Croagunk and Kabutops had finished a not very yummy meal. Just then Kabutops stood up.

"We have to get out of here."

"W-what?" said Croagunk.

"We can't be cooped up like this. We need to be free."

"H-h-how will we escape?"

Kabutops looked at Rhydon and Onix. "Think you could dig us out of here?"

"Oh...I have a bad feeling about that..." said Onix.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Kabutops said. "I'm tired of living off the minimal! And...well, I'm thankful for your help, I suppose...I mean, we probably couldn't live without you...but we've _got _to be free! And...anyway...I sort of want to find the Master...Brock..."

Suddenly Croagunk burst into tears. "What if he's D-EA-EH-ED!"

Kabutops sharply elbowed the Poison-Fighting Pokemon with the edge of one of his scythes. "Why _would _he be?"

"Well, alright," said Rhydon. "I think I could arrange that."

"NOOOO!" Croagunk screamed. "Don't kill Brock!"

"The big oaf meant that he could arrange for you to escape," Onix explained.

"I'm not an oaf!" Rhydon said. "What's an oaf? Is it anything like a loaf? Or a growth?"

Onix sighed. "Oh, I guess we could help you escape." Onix motioned for Kabutops to hop on, and Rhydon to hop on to Croagunk.

"Get ready...hold on tight...tight as you can..." Onix said.

Kabutops jabbed his scythes into the sides of Onix's neck.

"AiiIEE! Not that tight! Now anyway...ready...set..."

"LETSGO!" shouted Rhydon. Both of the burrowing Pokemon plunged into the dirt and seemed to swim at rapid speeds through the earth.

Pikachu was about to leave when he felt a deep rumbling. It felt like an earthquake! The tremors caused the yellow Pokemon to shake and tremble madly. Suddenly, two objects burst forth from the ground before him. It was a Rhydon and an Onix...with...Kabutops and Croagunk on their backs!

The familiar Pokemon jumped off their hosts. They look shocked. "...Pikachu?" Kabutops said.

"Oh, yay! I've missed you guys!" Pikachu said. He ran up to Kabutops, jumped as high as he could, and hugged the Fossil Pokemon.

"How sweet," Kabutops said. "I've missed you too...well...a little bit."

"You love me too, d-don't you Pikachu?" Croagunk asked.

"Yep," said Pikachu. He hugged Croagunk.

"Um..." said Kabutops. "You wouldn't happen to know where Brock is, would you?"

"Actually, I do!" said Pikachu. "But he looks a little different."

"...How so?" asked Kabutops.

"He looks kind of like a video game or a calculator or one of those things."

"Err..." Kabutops said. "I would call that a lot different. Seriously, are you sure that's him?"

"That's what he said," said Pikachu. Then, Pikachu launced off into a long explanation about how it happened.

Kabutops snorted. "Yeah, right. How likely is _that_?"

"Uhum, Kabutops..." Croagunk started.

"Yeah? What?"

"I don't think Pikachu would be smart enough to come up with that on his own..."

"Hey!" Pikachu snapped.

Kabutops paused. "You might be right," he said. "And anyway, I'd like to believe it's true, even if it isn't."

Ash heard scratching on his door.

"That must be Pikachu," Brock said. "Let him in."

"OK." Ash did.

"Pika-pi-pik-A-chuchu!" Pikachu said. _I have a _surprise _for you!_

"Oh, a surprise? For me?" Brock said. "I'm so eager to see it!" He expected it to be an interesting nut or something else that was relatively useless (especially now, when he couldn't eat nuts...or anything in general).

Pikachu ducked his head outside. "Pika chu picha cha," he said. _You can come out now_.

Kabutops and Croagunk walked out of the hedge they were hiding in and into the house.

"What- Kabutops and Croagunk?"

"Pi, pi," Pikachu said. _Yes, yes_.

"Wow! You guys - you guys are safe and...wow! I can't believe it...this is great, ha-ha!"

"Ka..." said Kabutops. "Kabutops-tops?" _So...this is him?_

"Cro, gunk! Crocro!" _Oh, good! Hello!_

"Wow, it's so great to see you! Pikachu, how did you get them out of Robotropolis?" Brock said.

"Kabutop. Kabuta ka butaka put." _He didn't_. _A couple of ground Pokemon did_.

"This is your best surprise yet, Pikachu!" Brock said.

Pikachu blushed so his cheeks were even more red. "Pi-ka..."

Kabutops clicked his scythes together impatiently, feeling he had been in a period of stagnation for weeks. He began to long for some blood to drink.

"Well, hi guys," said Brock. "Good to see you. Need anything to eat?"

Croagunk and Kabutops nodded their heads furiously.

"You can probably get food yourselves, huh?"

Nods.

"Alright. Let them outside, Ash. But please behave yourselves and be careful!"

Ash did. Let them outside, that is. He didn't behave himself and he wasn't particularily careful.

He shut the door. Brock sighed.

"What?"

"My life is weird," Brock grumbled. "But more than that, it's terrible."

Ash blinked.

"But I guess I shouldn't just go moaning about it," Brock said. He paused for a long while. "Maybe you should get that TM for your Squirtle, Ash."

"I guess I could," Ash said. But he felt a little strange. To know that his good friend had gone through so much was a bad feeling.

And now that he though about it, Brock was very different now. He was the same person, but he seemed very frustrated most of the time. And it made all the sense it the world that he would be frustrated. In fact, now that Ash thought about it, Brock was taking this rather well, considering all he had been through.

"I'll get that TM tomorrow," Ash finally said. "It's getting late."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Eight hours of boring school had elapsed. Ash ran and turned Brock on.

"I think I'll get that TM now, but I don't know what TMs can be used on Squirtle," Ash asked.

Brock suddenly began talking in a strange voice. "TM01: Focus Punch, TM03: Water Pulse, TM06: Toxic, TM07: Hail, TM10: Hidden Power, TM13: Ice Beam, TM14: Blizzard, TM17: Protect, TM18: Rain Dance, TM21: Frustration, TM23: Iron Tail, TM27: Return, TM28: Dig, TM31: Brick Break, TM32: Double Team..."

"Wait...stop!"

"TM...zrp...Wha...?"

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I...don't know. It just sorta...came to me. I guess I just sorta...know."

"...Weird. Maybe Misty programmed that information into you?"

"Maybe, though I wouldn't see why."

"I guess she thought it would be handy." Ash paused again. "OK, how about we go to the store, and when I see a TM I want, you tell me whether Squirtle will accept it?"

"Alright."

They went to the nearest "PokeShop - Your one stop shop for all your Pokemon-trainin' needs" store.

As Ash walked into the "Technical Machine" isle, he learned what TMs looked like. They consisted of a disc about the size of a CD and a sort of metal case. He scanned the shelves, occasionally asking Brock if a certain TM worked on Squirtle.

"TM02: Dragon Claw! That sounds good!"

"TM02: Dragon Claw does not work on Squirtle," Brock said.

"Could you quit the weird voices?"

"I'm trying, but it's hard not to," Brock said. "By the way, Squirtles don't have claws."

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Wasn't thinking, I guess..." He continued looking at the machines. "This TM says it teaches your Pokemon how to use 'Brine'. What's that do?"

"Brine," Brock said, once again in a robotic voice. "Power: 65. PP: 10. Super Contest appeal: Smart, 2 points..."

"Could you get to the point?" Ash said, a bit flustered.

"Oh!" Brock said, snapping back to reality. "Brine makes your Pokemon shoot out thick salt water, and is twice as powerful if your foe has less than half of its original health."

"Hmmmm," Ash said. "I'll think about that one." He looked at another machine. "Secret Power? What's that?"

"Secret Power attacks the foe by using a strange type of energy," Brock replied. "Sometimes it also has a secondary effect, such as making the opposing Pokemon fall asleep or become paralyzed. Which effect occurs, however, depends on the location you're in. Unde the right circumstances, it can also be used to create a secret base."

"That sounds helpful," Ash said. "I'll buy it." He looked at the price tag. "Yowee, it's pricey!" With a pause, he added, "But it's worth it. I want to improve my Squirtle's skills."

"How was your shopping excursion, sweetie?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"It was fine. I got a new TM for my Squirtle!"

"That's good, honey. I'm making dinner now." She stirred a pot of soup.

Just then, excessive scratching and banging was heard.

"Ahh, that must be Kabutops and Croagunk! Let them in! Let them in!" Brock said.

"OK, OK, OK! Don't blow a gasket." Ash let them in. "Come in, come in! Mom won't be too happy about what you did to the door!" Ash shut the door quickly. "Say," Ash said, "after I use this TM, can I fight your Kabutops?"

"Maybe, but Kabutops might be a little too strong for you. You should probably try Croagunk first. He's still young, and not very experienced in combat. Now, hurry up and turn the TM on."

Ash inserted the disc into the shiny metal machine. "Now, how do I..." Just then, the machine turned on automatically. With a flash, a screen on the case Ash had not noticed before flickered on. On the screen appeared the text: SCANNING FOR POKEMON. Ash quickly took Squirtle out of his Poke Ball.

POKEMON FOUND: SQUIRTLE. TEACH SECRET POWER TO SQUIRTLE? Ash touched a "Yes" button which appeared on the screen.

A vague picture appeared on the screen. It looked like little more than a blob to Ash, but Squirtle looked at the screen intently, almost as if in a trance. Out of nowhere, a hologram of another Squirtle next to a rock appeared. The new Squirtle glowed pink and held its hand up. His pink aura grew a bit dimmer as the hologram jumped into the air and crushed the holographic rock with its belly. Just then, a holographic rock appeared before Ash's Squirtle, who mimiced the movements of the fake Squirtle almost perfectly.

SQUIRTLE HAS LEARNED SECRET POWER appeared on the screen of the TM case. "Alright, it was successful!" Ash said happily. Just then, the screen turned dark and powerless.

"TMs don't have enough power to work more than once, unfortunately," Brock said.

"Oh well," Ash said. "But Squirtle is my only Pokemon anyway, so it's not too bad. I'll train my Squirtle a little more and then we can battle, 'kay?"

"'Kay. I'll see you then.

"I'm ready," Ash said. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm all set," Brock replied. "Steer clear, Kabutops, Pikachu. Now, Croagunk -"

Croagunk listened intently, ready to obey his master.

"Mud-Slap!"

"He-here goes nothin'!" Croagunk said, drawing his arm back. Soon, his hand mysteriously covered itself in mud, which he hurled at his opponent.

Squirtle toppled over from the impact, but returned to his feet, virtually unharmed, in a few seconds. However, the poor Pokemon found his eyes covered partially in mud, making it difficult for him to aim when Ash ordered a Water Gun. Croagunk ended up dodging the ray of water.

"Croagunk, Poison Sting!" Complying, Croagunk's hand gained a vague pinkish glow, and he then poked Squirtle lightly. Luckily for Ash, the poison didn't get a chance to seep in completely, inducing only minor pain and no serious loss of health.

"Now...SECRET POWER!" Ash yelled a bit too dramatically. Squirtle performed his recent move beautifully, slamming Croagunk with a very hard blow.

"Uh, uh...ow," Croagunk said weakly. "Y-you hit h-hard..."

"Well, that's the general idea," Squirtle replied.

"Now, Croagunk," Brock said, "Vacuum Wave." Croagunk only grunted.

On Ash's command, Squirtle delivered a hard bite to Croagunk's hand. Then, Squirtle blasted Croagunk with a burst of water. Croagunk managed another Mud-Slap, but then Squirtle delivered another Secret Power attack. Lacking bravery, Croagunk began to shy away.

"Croa gunk-gunk?" Croagunk said meekly.

Guessing what his Pokemon was saying, Brock said, "Oh, don't stop now. Can't you go a little longer?"

With a small nod, Croagunk admitted that he had enough strength left to go on for a while still.

"Alright, then, try a Vacuum Wave." Croagunk hurled his fists into the air, and glowing blue wind zoomed towards them. Then, with a small punch, the wind zoomed and knocked Squirtle over. But Squirtle got back up and tackled Croagunk fiercely.

Croagunk closed his eyes and didn't move.

"I WON!" Ash yelled.

"Don't yell, dear," Ash's mom said.

"Yeah, but I won!"

"Yes, you won," Brock said. "Congratulations."

"Dinner is ready, Ash," Ash's mom said.

"Yum!" Ash ran into the kitchen.

As he ate his soup, Ash's mom asked, "You know, Ash, if what Brock said was true, shouldn't we report Robovonni to the police?"

"I did, a while ago. But I haven't seen that Officer Jenny in a long time. I don't know what happened."

"That's strange," Ash's mom said. "I wonder what happened?"

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis...

"I've been thinking, Misty," Robovonni said.

_Trying something new, are we? _Misty thought.

"How on ROKHIUS did the truth about our organization get out!"

"How would I know?" Misty said, her heart racing.

"Wait...you told the Robospearow to dump the thinking computer in a river, right?"

"Yes..."

"WHAT IF THE ROBOSPEAROW MISSED THE RIVER AND IT'S STILL ALIVE?"

"Oops," Misty said, in a soft, nervous voice.

"The problem with _you,_ Misty," Robovonni said, steaming with anger, "is that you have _no brain!_ If you _had _one, then you would've dealt with that computer personally! But no, you _must _ruin everything for me!" Robovonni walked towards the window of his tower and looked at his wretched city. "I'm beginning to doubt your right to life, Misty."

"B-b-b...Master, please!"

"You're a _fool_, Misty. Now my whole plan is...!" Robovonni sounded as if he was about to say "ruined", but then he stopped and smiled. "Right on track. A few adjustments to my scheme and I'll have this world in no time."

Ash finished dinner. He did wonder what happened to Jenny, however.

He walked over to Brock.

"Ash...I..."

"What?"

"I feel like...like it's slipping away..."

"What?"

"...Life..."

"YOU'RE DYING?"

"No, wait, maybe I'm not."

"What?"

"Check my back."

"Why?"

"Maybe there's a power cord."

"Oh, you mean your battery is dying?"

"I guess."

"OK...ah, here it is." Ash plugged it in.

"Ah, yes, now I'm charging."

"Good. Phew, I was freaking out there."

Ash had just finished another wonderful day of boring classes. He was walking down the classroom when he saw James, a good friend of Brock's, grumbling.

"What?"

"I sent a bunch of letters to Brock, but he didn't reply. Then I went to Robotropolis to see him in person, but when I went to the door, there was this announcer or something who said he was always busy. It just doesn't make any sense." He sighed. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well...actually, yes."

"What?"

"Well, um, it's kind of complicated..."

"What happened?"

"Err, it's a long story. Tell you what: come to my house and I'll explain everything."

"Well, OK," said James, a bit confused.

Ash got home and walked over to Brock, who was still being charged up. Ash unplugged the power cord and turned Brock on.

"I'm all charged up now, Ash," Brock said.

"Good." The doorbell rang. "Maybe that's him now!" Ash said.

"Who?" Brock asked, but Ash had already ran to the door.

"Come in, come in," Ash said.

"Alright," said James. "...So, what happened to Brock, anyway?"

"I think someone else should tell you," Ash said, running to the other room and picking up Brock.

"Ash, what's happening?" Brock asked. "I heard you talking with someone. What's-" Ash handed Brock to James.

"James?" Brock asked.

"Brock?" James asked, putting Brock up to his ear.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Hold me like a phone."

"Wh-what? Wait a...that doesn't...er, of course you don't mean..."

"Yes, James. It's true."

"You don't mean you...you...you turned into a..."

"I mean, you are holding me right now."

"..._Huh? _But how...? That...that's _impossible_! ...Isn't it...?"

Brock sighed. "Well, it's a long and depressing story. Basically, Robovonni, the leader of Robotropolis tricked me and my family into getting 'roboticized', got rid of our free will, and forced us to work in his factories constantly. Later, he transformed me into a thinking computer, but his servant Misty programmed me so I had my free will again, and delivered me to my Pikachu so I could escape...I'm going to fast, aren't I?"

James looked stunned. "Wa...wait...this...this all can't be true...it isn't, is it?"

Brock paused. "I desperately wish it wasn't true, I wish it never happened with all I am...but it's true, all right, no matter how much I wish it isn't."

"Well...that's something, I...I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong, of course...I just...I just wish it was all a dream, but I suppose it's not."

"I still can't believe...I mean, I'm so sorry that that happened to you...could we talk more about what happened exactly, if that's fine..."

Ash remembered it was about time to feed his Squirtle. He left to do that, thinking it was good to leave the good friends alone.

He looked in his fridge for a berry that his Squirtle might like. He found an ripe, bright-green Aguav Berry in his fruit bin. Then he walked over to Squirtle who was still gloating to Croagunk about his victory.

"Hey, Squirtle, want some food?" Ash said, holding out the fruit. Squirtle nodded furiously, his tongue lolling.

He held it up high. "Water Gun!" Squirtle executed the move proudly, hitting the refrigerator by accident.

"That's good." Ash dropped the fruit. Squirtle skittered over like an obedient dog. He then threw the berry in his mouth and chomped it, penetrating through its tough skin and revealing the inner taste. But, as Squirtle tasted the fruit's flavor, a strange sensation filled his tongue, then his mind. Soon, it seemed like the entire room was spinning - though in reality, only Squirtle's head was.

"Squirtle? Are you OK?" The water Pokemon did not reply, but only flopped down onto the ground. "_Squirtle!_" Ash panicked. "Something's wrong with Squirtle!" he said, runnning into the room where Brock and James were talking.

"What? What happened to him?" James asked.

"Well, I gave him a berry - I think it was an Aguav - and suddenly it seems like something's wrong with him! Come and see!"

"OK," James said, walking over. He looked at the Squirtle and nudged it. "Get up," he said.

"Squirrr," the Squirtle said. It got up, but swayed from side to side. Then, he bonked into the refrigerator and fell over again.

"This is bad...did you say the berry you gave him was an Aguav Berry?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Does your Squirtle dislike bitter things?" James said.

"Well, yeah," Ash said.

"Agauv Berries tend to have that effect on Pokemon that don't like bitter tastes," James said. "But don't worry, this should cure it." He took a pink Persim Berry out of his backpack and held it in front of Squirtle.

Squirtle briefly lifted his head up, and, seeing the berry, lunged forward and chomped it, almost taking off James' finger. As he chewed, he seemed to be returning to normal. When he was done, he got up, unscathed, and wagged his tail to show he was all better.

"Wow!" Ash said. "How did you do that?"

"Different berries have different effects," James explained. "That one cures confusion."

"I usually don't think much about different berries," Ash admitted. "I just chose that one from the fridge randomly. I'm glad that you helped. You're pretty good with berries."

"Errr, not really," James said. "I'm kinda good with Pokemon, though."

"Oh, cool! Do you think you could help me capture some? Squirtle is my only Pokemon, but I really want more!"

"Mmm. I guess that would be alright, but you should probably ask your mother."

"Mom, can I go capture James with a Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes, Brock's friend," Mrs. Ketchum replied. "Yes, you may go with him, but be back in an hour or sooner, please."

"OK," Ash said. "Brock, do you want to come with?"

"I guess," he said.

"OK," said James, putting him in his pocket. "There's a forest nearby which is pretty good."

In about 15 minutes, they had made it to the forest.

"OK, how do I find Pokemon to capture?" Ash asked.

"You look for them," James said.

"I knew that!" Ash said.

"Specifically," James said, "you try to be quiet and look for places you might find them. If you want to get a flying Pokemon, for example, look in high places." He shrugged. "It all depends on knowing what Pokemon you want to capture and where to find them, I guess. It's not very hard. There are a lot of them in this forest."

Ash looked for 10 minutes to no avail. He sighed. "Beginner's lack of luck, I guess," he sighed.

"Well, then we can try this stradegy," James said. He flung a Poke Ball. Out came a short, peculiar Pokemon in a steel coat. "Go, Aron!" James shouted. He then pointed to a tree. "Headbutt!" he demanded.

The Pokemon's tiny legs rocked back and forth. The Pokemon tipped its head slightly, causing the hard skull to be in front. Then, the Pokemon hit the tree so hard that it rattled and shook. Soon, a raggedy Spearow tumbled awkwardly out of the tree's branches and hit the ground with a _thud. _It shook its head madly, trying to regain its composure.

Ash sent out Squirtle. "Now, Squirtle do-"

Just then, the Spearow pecked both Squirtle and Aron madly and proceeded to try to fly back up in the tree.

"No, wait - Aron, Shock Wave!" Waves of blue electricity crackled across the Aron's body, and it bucked up and hit the ground. A wave of electric power then hit the Spearow, causing it to fall back onto the ground.

"Spea-row..." it moaned, seeming to be hurt.

"I gotcha!" Ash threw a Poke Ball, and it absorbed the Spearow. "It looked pretty hurt. I should probably take it to Nurse Joy, huh?"

"Yeah," said James.

"Too bad I'll have to take it to the grumpy one," Ash grumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"W-well...the one that's nearby who's nice...got roboticized," Ash said.

James' eyes widened. "Well...that's bad."

"Now I have to go to the one who's farther away and who's unhelpful and grumpy." He sat down. "Why does life have to be this way?"

James sighed. "I dunno. But you have a new Spearow now. How about taking it to be healed and then learning what moves it knows, hm?"

Ash sighed too, but smiled a bit. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
